Digimon Fusion: A Harem for Mikey
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: With her affection for Mikey increasing over the years, Beastmon truly loves him, but knows there are other females who may love him too. But she is willing to do whatever it takes to be with her champion, even share him.


It had been Several months since Tagiru Akashi and Gumdramon had not only saved both worlds from Quartzmon and his twisted objective to change both worlds into his image, but had also managed to capture all the lost Digimon who were accidently sent to the Real World and had returned them back to the Digital World with the help of their friends, Mikey Kudo, Shoutmon, Yuu Amano and Damemon.

And with Shoutmon, the Digimon King, he was glad to see his world was back to normal and his friends were all happy.

However, amongst his loyal subjects, there was one Digimon who had something on her mind.

Currently curled up on her bed, Beastmon was taking another nap; only she had a solemn expression on her face as she slept.

"Oh, Mikey." Beastmon said in her sleep, before she was awoken when she heard someone knocking on her bedroom door.

"Beastmon?" Shoutmon called from the other side, before asking her. "May I come in?"

"Go right ahead." She replied as she sat up, watching as the door then opened and her friend stepped inside with a serious look on his face.

Concerned for her Shoutmon asked his friend. "Beastmon, is everything alright?"

"What do you mean? I have everything I could ever ask for, thanks to you. It's just..." Beastmon trailed off, making Shoutmon interrupt and ask. "It's Mikey, isn't it?"

Beastmon's cheeks flushed, but then looked down and nodded, knowing Shoutmon was right.

While it had been no secret Beastmon had a crush on Mikey, shown by her constant affectionate nuzzling, Beastmon had fallen for the boy and wished he'd be the one to claim her as his mate.

However, Beastmon had no idea how Mikey felt towards her, not to mention there were three other females that she thought Mikey might view as his potential mate, Angie, Nene and Mizuki.

Beastmon knew Angie had known Mikey the longest and had seen the way she'd react whenever they got too close to each other, would get teased about being called boyfriend and girlfriend, and how angry and jealous Angie would get in the past whenever she'd nuzzle or embrace her champion affectionately.

Then there was Nene, who had become good friends with Mikey after he saved her from AxeKnightmon's clutches and gotten to know her better after the brunette had joined the Fusion Fighters as she opened up more and showed a more compassionate and caring side.

Lastly, there was Mizuki.

While Mizuki had become friends with Mikey and the others, she was grateful that he had saved her from Dragomon and his mind control, in which Beastmon knew that Mikey's actions would most likely make the red haired girl fall for him.

"I do love him." Beastmon then said, only to ask in a slightly worried tone. "But what if he doesn't feel the same way towards me?"

"Just say what's in your heart." She heard the voice of the Digimon Queen say, making Beastmon look up to see that by Shoutmon's side was a Digimon, who had a pair of beautiful ruby coloured eyes and a bright yellow crescent moon shaped mark on her forehead.

Large rabbit-like adorned the top of her head and the sides, which were coloured amethyst around the tips. While her classic rose coloured skin complimented the beautiful crimson dress that adorned the rabbit-like Digimon, showing off her petite and slender legs.

"Lunamon?" Beastmon asked.

"Listen, I know how you feel. I felt the same way towards Shoutmon, but there is always a chance when it comes to love." Lunamon told Beastmon honestly, before adding as she wrapped her arms around her King. "And you will never know how he feels unless you tell him."

Shoutmon nodded in agreement with Lunamon, before he smiled down at her, happy to see how confident and strong she had gotten since they had first met in the Disc Zone.

And while Beastmon was happy for them, she still thought Angie, Nene and Mizuki might love Mikey just as much as her, making her ask. "And what if Mikey already loves someone else?"

"In the end, it's his choice of who he loves and who he's with. And if Mikey loves you all, he'll find the best way to solve it, trust me." Shoutmon replied in a caring tone for his friend.

"Thank you Shoutmon. Thank you Lunamon." Beastmon said with a smile, making the Digimon King and Queen smile back as they then left Beastmon's room, only for Beastmon to then smile slyly as an idea came to her.

'I know what I must do now.' She thought, before she sat up from her bed and called out. "Digi-Gate Open!"

Thanks to the Old Clock Shop Man, he had altered the barrier between worlds, allowing Digimon allied to Shoutmon and the Fusion Fighters to enter the Real World and return to the Digital World whenever they pleased, in which a portal, not too similar to the ones Omnimon had created to allow Mikey to re-enter the Digital World, appeared before her and she stepped through, heading off to the Real World to begin her plan.

-In the Real World-

By the end pier, Mizuki was sitting at the edge, her legs dangling freely as she was in the middle of fishing.

And while she had yet caught a single fish, she was still enjoying the warm rays of the sun on her skin and the serenity of the ocean waves.

Reeling in her rod, Mizuki decided to go back to treasure hunting with Submarimon.

But as she was about to reach into her pants pocket to retrieve her Fusion Loader and call out her Digimon, she stopped when a familiar voice greeted her from behind.

"Hello Mizuki." Beastmon said, making Mizuki turn and smile.

"Hey there Beastmon." Mizuki replied, meeting and befriending the Digimon after Shoutmon invited her and the other Digimon Hunters to his castle to celebrate the return of all the Earth bound Digimon and how the Real World no longer questioned Digimon or feared them.

"What's up? Is Mikey here with you?" The redhead asked in a friendly tone.

Beastmon shook her head.

"No. But that's what I came to talk to you about." She replied.

Hearing his name, Mizuki blushed, before she replied. "Mikey? Well, Mikey is a nice guy... Not to mention he is quite cute..."

Beastmon smiled at Mizuki's reaction and reply.

"Here, I have a little something that will help. Witch Warp!" Beastmon announced as she began to dance, swaying her hips and breasts enticingly, making Mizuki blush as she watched.

However, Mizuki then started to feel lightheaded, which Beastmon noticed, making her smile.

"That's it Mizuki. Relax and keep your eyes on me. Watch my dance and feel your mind slip away." Beastmon instructed as she continued her hypnotic dance, while Mizuki's eyes dulled and glazed over.

Seeing Mizuki entranced, Beastmon then asked. "Mizuki, I'm going to ask you some questions and you will honestly answer them, got it?"

"Got it..." Mizuki replied in a distant tone.

"How do you really feel about our Mikey-wikey?" Beastmon asked.

"Mikey is such a great guy... He helped me regain my strength when Dragomon hypnotised me into attacking Plesiomon so he could steal her Digi-Egg... Not to mention he's a real hottie..." Mizuki replied in a warm, yet still entranced tone, her cheeks turning red at the last part of her confession, making Beastmon smile and nod in reply.

Hearing Mizuki's reply made Beastmon smile, before she then said to the entranced redhead. "Mizuki, I want you to listen to what I tell you, everything I tell you is the truth."

"Everything you tell me is the truth..." Mizuki replied, her mind completely vulnerable to suggestion.

"Mizuki, you love Mikey with all your heart, which is why you want to become his slave and you will obey his every command." Beastmon told Mizuki.

"I love Mikey... I want to become his slave... I will obey his every command... Making Mikey happy makes you happy..." Mizuki replied in her entranced tone as Beastmon continued to dance and brainwash her.

"But while Mikey is your Master, I am your Mistress. You are bisexual and love me just as much as Mikey or any other women who want to be with our Master. Do you understand" Beastmon asked, making Mizuki reply in a distant tone. "Yes... You are my Mistress... I am bisexual and love you just as much as Mikey or any other women who want to be with our Master..."

Approaching Mizuki, Beastmon then stopped her dancing and whispered in Mizuki's left ear. "Now then, after I bite you, you will accept that you belong to Mikey and me and will forever be our slave."

Beastmon then moved her head down from Mizuki's left ear, to her neck, where her fangs pierced the redhead's skin, marking her moan out, as Mizuki had become the first of three mates/slaves of Beastmon and Mikey Kudo.

After removing her fangs from her neck, Beastmon asked. "So Mizuki, how do you feel?

In reply, Mizuki stared at Beastmon with her glazed over, but love filled eyes, before she smiled and replied. "Never better, Mistress Beastmon."

Beastmon smiled back and commented with a yawn. "Good. Because brainwashing is a lot more work than I am used to. I think I need a quick nap."

Mizuki just smiled as she watched Beastmon curl up and sleep, in which she got her Fusion Loader out and called Beastmon inside, allowing her Mistress to rest as they headed to the next girl to serve them, Nene Amano.

-With Nene-

After returning back to Hong Kong and her life as a model and actress, Nene had gained a wider fan base with all the Digimon who loved her acting and her many talents.

Currently, the brunette, who was wearing a beautiful violet dress, was in the middle of shooting a music video, adding her Digimon partners to further dazzled and amaze her fans.

As Nene sang, she stood proudly upon Sparrowmon's back, who flew around the stage, gaining great views of the pair and Sparrowmon's aerial tricks, while Nene's Monitamon used their ninja skills as special effects.

Using their Fire Shot, they created a series of fireballs that exploded like fireworks around the pair, followed by their Water Dragon technique to create a rainbow above Nene, before the water sparkled down upon her, capturing her beauty for the cameras.

"And cut!" The director then called out as Sparrowmon then landed and Nene got off of her back, withdrew her Fusion Loader and called back her Digimon.

"Nene, that was perfect!" He then commented, making Nene smile and thank him, before she replied. "Thank you, but if you don't mind, I think I'll head to my dressing room to relax."

"Of course." He said gladly, in which Nene bowed, thanking her director once more before she headed off the stage, unaware that someone had been eavesdropping on her conversation.

Entering her dressing room, Nene let out a small sigh as she collapsed onto the couch, before she then felt a pair of hands begin to massage her shoulders.

And despite it felt nice, Nene had to ask. "Who's that?"

"I came to help you relax." A female voice replied, making Nene ease back as she resumed the massage, thinking she the director had sent a masseuse to help her relax.

"Another exhausting morning?" The masseuse asked, making Nene let out another sigh, before she began to open up and replied. "I do enjoy what I do, it's just sometimes I wish I could take a break from it all."

"You can. Just relax." Nene heard the masseuse reply, before she felt the back of her neck being kissed.

Confused, Nene slowly turned her head to see who was massaging her, but stopped to see a familiar Digimon in her room.

"Beastmon? What are you doing here?" Nene asked, making Beastmon smile before she replied. "I'm here to help you. Just like I did with Mizuki."

Nene looked to see it was Mizuki on top her her, continuing to massage her, which filled the brunette with pleasure and confusion.

But before Nene could further question what they were doing in her dressing room, Beastmon called out. "Witch Warp!"

Watching Beastmon's hypnotic dance, Nene couldn't take her eyes off her, in which she began to feel lightheaded as her eyes glazed over, making Beastmon smile.

"So Nene, tell me, how do you feel towards Mikey?" She then asked.

"I really care about him… He's amazing in so many ways…I… I really care about him..." Nene said in a distant reply.

"Would you say you love him?" Beastmon asked, in which Nene just slowly nodded in reply.

"Very good." Beastmon said as she continued her dancing, before nodding.

Mizuki nodded back as she then moved her hands away from Nene's shoulders, only to move them under her body, with the left groping and squeezing Nene's left breast, while Mizuki's right hand went down the front of Nene's panties, causing Nene to gasp and moan out at the sudden erotic actions.

As Mizuki continued, thrusting her fingers into Nene's pussy, Beastmon asked the entranced girl in a seductive tone. "Now then, does that feel good?"

"Yes… feels so… so good…!" Nene moaned in reply, which made Beastmon smile and then say. "And you can keep feeling this way if you give in."

"Give in…?" Nene asked in a slightly confused tone.

"Give into our Master, Mikey Kudo." Beastmon replied, before telling Nene. "You are a loving slave to Mikey. He is the only one you wish as your mate. You desire him. You want him. You love him. You need him."

"I am a slave to Mikey... I want him... I love him... I need him..." Nene replied as a wetness began to form in between her legs, which Mizuki could feel, encouraging the redhead to continue pleasuring Nene.

"You are completely attracted to him and worship every part of him. From his handsome face, to his caring eyes, right down to his feet. He is your Master and you are his slave." Beastmon stated, continuing to enslave the brunette.

"I worship Mikey... His handsome face... Caring eyes... Right down to his feet... I am his slave..." Nene moaned out.

"And while Mikey is our Master, I am your Mistress. You love me, trust me and wish me to do your thinking for you."

"Beastmon is my Mistress… I love her… Trust her and wish her to think for me…"

With the commands, set and seeing Nene's flushed cheeks, Beastmon knew Nene was going to have her orgasm soon, in which she told the brunette. "Nene, keep thinking about me and Mikey until you have your orgasm. And when you do, you'll know that he is our Master, your beloved, and the only one man that you love, as well as you love me, Mizuki and any other females who will become slaves to our beloved. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mistress... Understood..." Nene moaned in an entranced reply as Mizuki continued massaging her breasts and vagina, until Nene was unable to take anymore and arched her back as climaxed, cumming all over Mizuki's fingers, the couch and inside her panties.

After catching her breath, Beastmon, ceasing her dance, asked. "How do you feel now, Nene?"

"Never better, Mistress Beastmon. Thank you." Nene replied in a loving tone, like she had a great weight lifted off her shoulders.

Seeing Nene now accepting her position as a slave, Beastmon smiled, before moving her head down and claiming Nene's lips in a passionate kiss through her veil, which Nene was more than happy to return.

But Beastmon then broke from the kiss, which confused Nene why, until Beastmon moved her head down to the brunette's neck, lifted her veil up and gently bit her, marking her as she had done to Mizuki, to show she too belonged to Mikey as his lover and slave girl.

-Back in Koto-

From the bench of the Koto basketball court, Angie, Gumdramon, Damemon sat among the many fans of the Fusion Fighters basketball team, including Yuu's fans, Haruka Hazaki, Mami Takahashi and Midori Miike, were cheering on for Mikey, Yuu and Tagiru as they were nearing the end of a rematch against the Black Devils team.

With the scores close, the Fusion Fighters on nineteen ponits and the Black Devils on twenty points, time was running out and it would take precision and teamwork for the Fusion Fighters to emerge victorious.

Currently, Tagiru was closing in on the hoop, using his skills to avoid any of the opponents from taking the ball from him.

However, he stopped as two players blocked his path.

"Tagiru, I'm open!" He heard Yuu call out, which made Tagiru smile as he just ignored the call, slipped past the pair and had a clear shot.

But thanks to his adventures as a Digimon Hunter, he had learnt to trust in his friends and not to be so selfish as he once was, in which he passed the ball to Yuu who threw it at the hoop, only for it to bounce off.

"No good, no good, very no good!" Damemon stated, worried that would cost Yuu the game.

But as the ball fell, it landed in Mikey's hands as he jumped up and threw it in, earning the team two more points and winning the game, making the audience cheer.

"Way to go Mikey!" Angie called out, before she could see Mikey's eyes slowly closing and his body giving out, in which she quickly ran down to the court, as she knew Mikey was going to pass out.

Throwing her backpack forwards, it landed before Mikey, just as he collapsed, cushioning his fall.

Seeing Mikey unconscious again, Angie had to ask in a slightly annoyed tone. "He's overdone it again. Why does he keep doing that?"

But knowing it was in Mikey's nature, Angie couldn't help but smile as she gently pulled Mikey up from her backpack and rested his head on her lap, smiling as she watched Mikey's content face as he remained out.

With their captain down and the game over, Tagiru, Gumdramon, Yuu, Damemon and the others decided to call it enough for the day, heading off and leaving Angie alone with Mikey, awaiting for her friend to wake up.

But Angie was interrupted when she heard a familiar voice say. "He did pretty good."

Turning around, Angie smiled to see Beastmon, Nene and Mizuki, failing to notice the distant look in their eyes as they approached her.

"Hey guys. What are you doing here?" Angie asked in a curious and friendly tone, only to yelp out as Nene and Mizuki each grabbed one of her arms, holding Angie down and restraining her.

Confused, Angie demanded. "Hey! What are you doing!?"

"We are following the commands of Mistress Beastmon." Nene replied, only confusing Angie further.

"Mistress Beastmon?" Nene asked in shocked. "What are you...?"

"Witch Warp!" Beastmon interrupted, using her dance to weaken Angie's mind and make give her the proper 'mind set' as her eyes glazed over and she fell under Beastmon's control.

"Angie, I know you have known Mikey the longest. And over that time, have you gained any romantic feelings for him?" Beastmon asked, making Angie nod and reply in an entranced, and somewhat love filled tone. "I do... Mikey is brave, strong and intelligent but at the same time, empathetic, caring and always there when you need him and he always tries to help everyone, including me... Like when he protected me from SkullMeramon by using himself as a shield... Or when he helped me break free from Lilithmon's mind control... Sure he has his faults and overdoes it to the point where he wares himself out... But that's because he just wants to help everyone and make things better... It's one of the reasons I love him so much..."

"And you love him up to the point you wish to be his slave alongside Nene and Mizuki." Beastmon told Angie, who replied. "I wish to be his slave alongside Nene and Mizuki..."

"You now see Mikey as your Master and me as your beautiful Mistress. And you will obey us without question because you love us." Beastmon told Angie, continuing her mental commands.

"I see Mikey as my Master... Beastmon is my beautiful Mistress... I you will obey you without question because I love you..." Angie repeated as her cheeks flushed at the thought of not only making love with Mikey, but also Beastmon, her sexy body and how she'd love to get into her pants.

"Angie, after I bite you, you will accept that you belong to me and Mikey, now and forever." Beastmon then said as she moved her head to Angie's neck and marked her with a bite, causing Angie to moan at the action.

Removing her fangs, Beastmon smiled as Nene and Mizuki released their hold over Angie, in which she responded by bowing her head.

"I am at your command Mistress. What do you wish of me?" Angie asked.

"Pick Mikey up and follow me back to my room." Beastmon commanded, creating a portal back to the Digital World, which she then stepped into, followed by Mizuki, Nene and Angie, carrying Mikey inside with her.

-After an unknown time had passed-

Mikey slowly opened his eyes, confused to find he was no longer at the Koto basketball court, but instead lying on a large comfortable bed.

And his confusion only heightened when he saw before him was Beastmon, Angie, Nene and Mizuki, making him blush at what they were wearing.

While Beastmon was in her usual attire, Angie was wearing a pair of gold earrings and a gold headband, similar to Beastmon's.

Her shirt was gone and had been replaced by a pink bikini top that showed off her large breasts, while gold rings adorned her fingers.

And lastly, Angie was now wearing a pair of pink colured harem pants, which were partially see-through, allowing Mikey to see she was wearing a pink pair of panties underneath.

Mikey blushed upon seeing Angie in her new outfit, as well as the outfits Nene and Mizuki were wearing, which were similar to Angie's, only Nene's a light violet and Mizuki's was a powder blue.

"Wha... What's going on?" Mikey managed to get out, making the girls smile lovingly at the Fusion Fighter's General.

"What's going on is we are yours'. We love you Master." Mizuki replied in a loving tone.

"And we couldn't have figured it out without the help of Mistress Beastmon." Nene added in her own tone of lovingness towards him and the Digimon princess.

After hearing that, Mikey was shocked and questioned. "Beastmon, you brainwashed my friends?"

"Not at all my champion. I just helped them open up their feelings and show how they really feel about you." Beastmon replied as she started to slowly sway her hips and dance.

"Mikey, you're a hero and a hero deserves whatever he wants. You are a hero and deserve whatever you want, which is why you deserve to have us in your life, not as mere friends but as your slaves." Beastmon told Mikey, who was unaware that Beastmon was slowly influencing him with her dancing.

"I'm a hero and deserve whatever I want... I deserve to have you as my life as my slaves..." Mikey replied in an entranced tone, his eyes glazing over as he fell under Beastmon's mind controlling dance.

Beastmon smiled after hearing Mikey submit to her commands, before she walked up, sat on top of him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Mikey, I love you with all my heart. I want to be your mate, slave and anything else you desire me to be. You accept me as yours, and with this kiss I shall become your slave and you shall be my Master now and forever." Beastmon instructed, as she removed her veil and then kissed Mikey lovingly and passionately on the lips, causing Mikey's eyes to fill with life again, before the General of the Fusion Fighters wrapped his arms around Beastmon's waist and kissed her back with an equal amount of love and passion.

-Upcoming Lemon-

After breaking from the kiss, Mikey and Beastmon started into each other's eyes with nothing but love and lust for the other, in which they kissed again as their hands roamed over each other's bodies, stripping them of their clothing and breaking from their kiss every so often to remove their upper clothing, until they were both naked.

Mikey blushed upon seeing Beastmon's bare breasts and wet vagina, while she blushed back to see his well-developed body and erect eight-inch manhood.

But Beastmon's desire and love for Mikey made her come back to her senses, in which she started to kiss around Mikey's neck, down his chest, licking his nipples as she did, before the Digimon princess reached Mikey's fully erect member, which she started to lick around, causing Mikey to groan in pleasure.

"Beastmon... Ah... Beastmon, that feels so great...!" Mikey groaned out as Beastmon continued to pleasure the Red General as she took Mikey's manhood into her mouth and began to lovingly suck her beloved off.

Mikey groaned louder, feeling Beastmon's tongue dancing around his shaft and her fangs softly scrape his length, followed by the added sensation of her twin tails massaging his balls, caused the General of the Fusion Fighters to groan out in pleasure. "Ah, yeah, Beastmon... That's it... That's amazing... Don't stop...!"

Beastmon did as she was told, taking more of his cock into her mouth as she continued her actions with her tails for several more minutes, however, Mikey could feel he was reaching his climax and groaned out in warning. "Beast... Beastmon, if you keep on going... I'm going to... Ah... Going to cum soon...!"

Hearing Mikey's warning only encouraged Beastmon to continue her blowjob, and it wasn't long until he came, filling Beastmon's mouth with his cum, before the Red General removed his manhood from the Digimon princesses' mouth, causing a final load of his cum to spurt from his cock, coating Beastmon's face, breasts and some even getting in her pastel red coloured hair.

Shortly after Beastmon had wiped Mikey's cum off of her chest and face, licking her claws clean as she savoured the taste of her lover's seed, Beastmon moved to the end of Mikey's bed and repositioned herself on all fours, giving beloved a nice view of her buttocks and pussy, which was quite wet with her sexual fluids.

"Oh, Mikey, I've wanted you for so long. Please, mate with me and make me yours'." Beastmon begged, swaying her hips as she did, in which Mikey complied and then pushed his cock into Beastmon's vagina until he was all the way inside her, causing the Digimon princess to moan in pleasure as Mikey's manhood began to enter and exit her.

"Yes, Mikey, yes... Ah... How I've dreamed of us... Of this... And it never felt so good...!" Beastmon moaned out as she and Mikey continued to mate.

And Beastmon's pleasure increased as the Red General placed his hands on Beastmon's breasts and began to fondle them as he continued to pound his cock into her pussy, causing her to purr out in pure pleasure.

Mikey groaned in pleasure as he felt the pleasure flow through him as his member continued to penetrate Beastmon's pussy, causing Beastmon to continue moaning as her body rocked with wave after wave of sexual pleasure as her beloved's cock went deeper and deeper inside her with each thrust and his hands continued to rub her large breasts.

As Mikey continued to thrust inside of Beastmon for another hour, her moans soon turned into loud screams of ecstasy as the Digimon princess could felt herself reaching her climax, making her moan out. "Oh, Mikey... Ah... I can't... I can't hold on much longer...I'm going to cum soon...!"

"Me too, Beastmon... I'm... Ah... I'm cumming too...!" Mikey groaned in reply as he and Beastmon continued to mate for several more minutes, until Beastmon was unable to contain herself as she reached her climax, causing the Digimon princess to cry out erotically. "Mikey, I love you!"

With that, Beastmon then released her cum all over Mikey's manhood, causing him to reach his peak and let out a loud groan of pleasure as he came, releasing his warm seed into Beastmon's womb. With their orgasms over, Beastmon collapsed onto her stomach, lying on the bed with a satisfied smile on her face, while the Fusion Fighter's General managed to keep himself from collapsing on top of the Digimon princess, removing his cock from out of Beastmon's pussy as he then laid by her side.

"That felt so good... You are amazing, my champion..." Beastmon purred as she rested her head on Mikey's chest, nuzzling against it affectionately.

"Thank you." Mikey smiled, before saying as his eyes gazed upon Angie, Nene and Mizuki, who had stripped themselves as they watched their Master and Mistress mating. "But now I have to make my other girls feel just as good."

"Of course. I understand." Beastmon replied, removing herself from Mikey's chest, in which Nene and Mizuki then climbed onto Beastmon's bed, each taking a seat by Mikey's side, before they engaged him in a deep and passionate three-way kiss.

As the three continued to kiss, Nene and Mizuki moved their hands down to Mikey's manhood, making them break from theit kiss and blush from feeling and seeing it was still erect.

"Oh, Master, your cock is getting so big and I think I know a way we can help with that." Nene said in a seductive tone, before she lowered her head down to Mikey's manhood, placed gentle kisses on the tip, before she took her Master's cock into her mouth and began to suck him off, which caused the Red General to groan out in pleasure and approval.

Watching Nene continue her blowjob, Mizuki didn't want to disappoint her Master, in which she too lowered herself, taking place by Nene's side, before the redhead began licking around and massaging Mikey's balls, causing him to groan out in pleasure. "Nene... Ah... Mizuki... That's it... Ah... That feels great...!"

Both Nene and Mizuki were happy to know they were pleasing their Master, encouraging the pair to continue as Mizuki then took her head away from Mikey's balls and began to lick around his manhood, while Nene continued her erotic actions, sucking Mikey dick as best she could, while using her tongue to increase her Master's pleasure.

However, Nene and Mizuki soon stopped, confusing Mikey as to why, before he got his answer as the girls sat up and pressed their pussies tightly around his manhood, making him groan out again, as they then wrapped their arms around each other and made out in front of him.

"Ah... You two really know how to please a guy... It's great...!" Mikey groaned, making Nene and Mizuki break from their kiss and smile at him, glad to see their Master was so happy, before they resumed pleasuring him.

The great feeling of their pussies massaging his cock as the girls continued kissing each other was really arousing Mikey, however, the General of the Fusion Fighters felt he was close to cumming, making him groan out. "Nene, Mi... Mizuki... I can't... I can't hold it... I... Ah... I'm cumming...!"

And after several more minutes, Mikey groaned out loudly as he came, shooting his load across Nene and Mizuki's stomachs, which just made them smile, knowing their Master was pleased.

After his release, Mikey collapsed back, waiting for his energy to return, while watching on as Nene and Mizuki started wiping the cum off of their bodies and licked their fingers clean, enjoying the taste, while Mikey enjoyed the erotic action before him.

And wanting to return the pleasure, Mikey grabbed Nene, placed the brunette on her back as he then inserted his manhood into her vagina and began to make love to her.

"Yes, it's so deep... Ah... Oh, Mikey... Mikey!" Nene moaned out, as Mikey continued thrusting in and out of her womanhood.

Continuing to make love to her, Mikey then pulled Nene up into a sitting position, his tongue lashing at her right breast as she wrapped her arms around her Master's waist to guide his cock into her wet vagina.

"Yes, Master... Ah... That's amazing... Oh, Master...!" Nene cried in pleasure as Mikey continued, but eventually the pair started to move frantically as their climaxes were approaching them.

"Nene... I... I can't hold it... Ah... I'm gonna cum soon...!" Mikey groaned out in warning, making Nene moan out in reply. "Same here... Ah... Master... Master, I... I'm cumming...!"

Nene moaned out before she cried out loudly as she had her climax, releasing her sexual fluids all over Mikey's manhood, which triggered his climax, as he came and filled the brunette up with his cum.

After the pair finished, Mikey removed his member from Nene, showing it was still hard; Mizuki licked her lips, while Nene panted out, remaining on her back.

"Oh, Master..." Nene said in a loving tone, making Mikey smile at her, before smiling as Mizuki wrapped her arms around Mikey's chest and began to kiss around the left side of his neck, showing she wished for him to make love to her, in which the General of the Fusion Fighters grabbed Mizuki and placed her on top of Nene, both girls moaned out as they could feel their breasts and pussies rubbing against the others', before Mizuki moaned in pure pleasure as she felt her Master then insert his cock into her womanhood.

"Oh, yes... Oh, Master... It's so deep... you're so deep inside of me... It feels so good... Ah... Master... Master!" Mizuki continued to moan out in sexual pleasure as Mikey continued thrusting his manhood in and out of her for the next hour.

However, both Mikey and Mizuki soon began to move frantically, as they both could feel their climaxes drawing closer and closer.

Neither were unable to take anymore as they both had their orgasms, making Mikey groan out Mizuki's name, while she called out 'Master!' as they came.

With their love making over, Mizuki collapsed on top of Nene, resting her head on the brunette's breasts, while Mikey removed his manhood from Mizuki's womanhood, rolled to his right and laid on the couch, catching his breath and his energy.

"Don't get to comfy." Mikey heard Angie say in a sly, seductive and loving tone as she joined him.

"You still have more to go." She told her beloved as she claimed Mikey's lips in another loving kiss, which he was more than happy to return.

After several minutes, Mikey and Angie broke from their kiss, in which the Red General gently pushed Angie onto his bed, climbing on top of her as he then pressed his lips against her lips in another loving kiss.

When they released from the kiss, Mikey moved his head down to the right side of Angie's neck and began to lash out on the soft skin of her neck, causing Angie to giggle and moan in pleasure.

And Angie's pleasure was heightened as Mikey moved down to Angie's left breast and started to lick her left nipple, causing it to become fully hard, before the General of the Fusion Fighters began to suck her nipple, while placing his left hand on her right breast and started to massage and fondle it.

"Master... Oh, Master that... Ah... That feels so good...!" Angie moaned out in pleasure as Mikey continued to suck and rub Angie's breasts.

But soon, Angie gently placed her hands on the sides of Mikey's head, removing his talented mouth and tongue away from her breasts, causing him to wonder why Angie wanted him to stop, but received his answer when Angie then lowered her head to Mikey's erect manhood, before taking her Master's cock into her and began to suck him off, causing the Fusion Fighter's General to groan out. "Angie... You are... Ah... Doing an amazing job... Keep it up...!"

Upon hearing her Master's words and command, Angie mentally smiled, knowing she was satisfying her beloved.

As Angie continued, Mikey could feel he was going to cum soon, but before he could warn Angie, the Red General groaned out loudly, causing him to release his load and fill Angie's mouth with his cum, which surprised Angie at first, however, she quickly regained her composure and swallowed her Master's load without thinking twice.

Removing her mouth from Mikey's cock, Angie smiled lovingly at her Master, who smiled back at her, before he decided to return the pleasure as he then lowered his head down to Angie's vagina, which was quite wet from all the 'excitement', in which Mikey then started to lash out at Angie's vagina, causing Angie's cheeks to flush as she moaned out in erotic pleasure. "Oh, Ma... Master... That's so good... Oh, yes...!"

Angie continued to moan out, loving the pleasure her Master was giving her, until she was unable to take anymore.

And just like Mikey, Angie let out a loud cry of pleasure as she released her sexual fluids into Mikey's mouth.

When Mikey was done, he licked his lips, moved his head up to Angie's and told her in a sweet and loving tone. "You taste so sweet."

Angie giggled at her Master's compliment, before she began to massage Mikey's member, allowing it to regain its full hardness, in which Angie then spread her legs apart, revealing her pussy to Mikey once again, in which Mikey then inserted his manhood into Angie's pussy, causing her to moan out in pleasure.

And after a few moments, the pain faded, causing Angie to moan out in pure pleasure from the amazing sensation of Mikey's member stretching the walls of her pussy out. "Master, it... it feels amazing... Ah... Don't stop...!"

Mikey then let out his own groan of ecstasy, feeling the wetness of Angie's vagina and the tightness of her pussy, clamping down on his manhood, giving the General of the Fusion Fighters great amounts of pleasure.

"Oh, Angie... You're so wonderful... Ah... It's great...!" Mikey groaned out in pleasure as he and Angie continued to make love.

However, just as Beastmon, Nene and Mizuki all had their orgasms from the pleasure their Master gave them, so too was Angie, as after an hour, both of their movements soon turned frantic as their climaxes drew closer and closer.

Feeling this caused Mikey to break from the kiss and groan out in warning. "Angie, I... I can't... Ah... I can't hold on... I'm going to come soon...!"

"Yes... Ah... Yes, Master... Me too ...Ah...!" Angie replied in sexual excitement.

And soon enough, Angie couldn't take anymore, before Angie screamed out Mikey's name in pure ecstasy as she came, releasing her cum all over Mikey's dick.

"Angie!" Mikey groaned out, feeling Angie feel her release, as he then filled Angie up with his seed, before both lovers collapsed onto the bed, with Mikey removing his dick from Angie's threshold, followed by him rolling onto his back, followed by Angie who snuggled up upon her Master's chest happily.

-End Lemon-

Mikey and Angie remained in their embrace as both of them allowed their bodies to get all of the oxygen they need after their lovemaking, before Angie said in a heartfelt tone as she gently rubbed her Master's chest with her left hand. "Oh Master, you were wonderful."

"Isn't he?" Mizuki asked as she, Nene and Beastmon joined the pair, with Nene resting on the right side of Mikey's body, Mizuki was lying behind Angie, embracing her, while Beastmon rested on her mate's chest.

"Now that we've consummated our relationship, there's one last thing we need to do." Beastmon then said, making Angie ask. "What is that, Mistress?"

"I'll tell you when Mikey wakes up." She replied, making Angie, Nene and Mizuki look to see their Master had overdone it in pleasuring the four of them and was sound asleep.

-Several hours later-

Currently, in the main hall of Shoutmon's castle, which was Adorned across the walls were large banners, proudly displaying the emblem of the Fusion Fighters, the symbol of peace and equality, the Digimon King and Digimon Queen were standing at the end, the Digimon he, Mikey, Yuu, Nene and Tagiru had befriended were sitting in a line of alters, smiling as Mikey was standing before them, before Beastmon, Angie, Nene and Mizuki, all who had redressed into the skimpy harem uniforms Beastmon had provided, then entered the room and walked up to him.

With the four now in place, Shoutmon spoke.

"Mikey Kudo, do you take Beastmon, Angie, Nene and Mizuki as your loving mates and wives from here on out." He asked, making Mikey smile and reply. "I do."

"And do you, Beastmon, Angie, Nene and Mizuki all take Mikey Kudo as your husband and your mate?" Lunamon asked.

"We do." The four replied in loving tones.

Shoutmon smiled at their answer as he then said. "Then with the power as Digimon King, I pronounce you husband and wives. Mikey, you may now kiss your brides."

Mikey smiled back at Shoutmon, before wrapping his arms around Beastmon's neck, pressing his lips against his and engaging her in a love filled kiss, making the participants of their princess' marriage applaud.

And after breaking from the kiss, Mikey followed up by kissing Angie, Nene and Mizuki with the same amount of love, before the Red General then picked Beastmon up, bridal style, making her giggle and purr as she knew they were once more going to mate again.

And as the group left, Shoutmon smiled, not only from knowing Mikey would be in for a treat with his new wives, but also he was also glad to see him and the others happy, unaware that Mikey, Angie, Nene and Mizuki, along with him and Lunamon had been brainwashed by Beastmon's entrancing dance.

The End.


End file.
